What you mean to me
by tataalicat
Summary: When the world is on your shoulders on little push can cause it all to topple down. Tony and Pepper find this out ral fast when a dumb little fight happens. Can Tony show her what she means to him? Fluff.


A/n: Hey guys! I have been working on this for a while and I'm so happy it's done! It's based off the song What you mean to me by sterling knight. I hope you guys love it!

* * *

"JARVIS."

"Yes sir?" The AI replied.

Tony sighed, "Am I an idiot?"

"Well sir, your IQ is far above average. You are anything but an idiot."

He ran a hand over his face, so not the answer he was looking for. He screwed up, and bad. No, bad would be an understatment. He royally screwed up. apparently he was in the third day of a fight with Pepper he didn't know he was having. It wasn't about anything specific really, more or less just Iron man, Stark industries and a lot of stress. Oh, and one really dumb fight.

_"You never take any responsibility for your company Tony! You keep putting off your meeting and conferences and it needs to stop!" Pepper yelled._

He scoffed, "Pep, I'm Iron Man-" She cut him off.

"Don't even Tony, you know damn well you can make at least one or two meetings. I mean do you even know what it's like for me have to do all your work, then sit through those meetings and wonder if you are even alive? I do your work, I worry about you and what do you do? Nothing. You're Iron man, and that's great, but you need to take responsiblity for your company!" She let out a frustrated sigh, "I'm tired of doing all of your work Tony. I... I'm tired of feeling like Iron Man is more important than our relationship! You let me down Tony! You let me down!" She yelled.

He stood up from the seat he was in, and threw his arms in the air, "Damn it Pepper it's that bad for you, then leave! I'm not holding you back, you can leave you know. If that is what you really want!" He yelled. He didn't want to have to yell, but this was getting ridiculous. She stopped, and stared at him for a moment, then placed a few files on the coffee table. "Fine. I will." She whispered. With that she turned on her heel and headed for the door. Tony just stood with his mouth slightly open, he didn't mean for it to end up like this.

****"Is she still going to the banquet tonight?" Tony asked the computer.

"According to her schedule she is still attending. Shall I send a message for to pick you up in an hour sir?"

He glanced up at the ceiling, this computer knew him strangely well. "Very well."

Exactly an hour later Happy pulled up in front of the Malibu Mansion, and Tony was waiting at the front door. As soon as the car pulled up Tony practically ran out the door and hopped into the car. "You okay boss?" Happy asked, pulling away from the Mansion.

He shook his head, "I screwed up Happy, and I need to get to the banquet as soon as possible." He insisted.

"Yeah, she told me."

Tony's head snapped in his direction, "What else did she say?" He asked.

Happy pressed on the gas pedal, going a bit over the speed limit. "She didn't say much when she told me about the fight, but I know tat she has been under a lot of stress lately."

"Do tell."

Happy sighed, "Boss, your Iron Man. She worried a lot, and i mean _a lot. _Everytime you flew off on a mission she stresses herself wondering if your okay. It's a lot on her, knowing the person she loves is always in danger. And boss, it wouldn't kill you to go to a meeting or two."

Tony sighed, "I want her to be proud of me Happy, and I want her to be safe. I don't really know how to do that, and I just feel like the more bad guys i rid the world off she might be safer-" Happy cut him off.

"Boss, don't tell me this," They pulled up to the banquet, "Tell her this."

He looked at his driver and nodded, then opened the door and got out. "Good talk Happy." He said before slamming the door shut.

The next few minutes were a blur to him. Camera's flashed, he smiled, waved, posed for photo's, everything he does when he attends these kinds of things. But his minds wasn't really there. he kept thinking about Pepper. Just Pepper. When he finally entered the building he only searched for her, "C'mon Stark, you can find her..." He mumbled to himself.

Then he saw her. She wore a floor length white staples dress that had some simple decorative gems going across the top. Her hair was curled and half pinned back, leaving some to frame her face. She stood with a few older woman, talking about business no doubt. "No or never Stark..." Tony said to himself. Shaking his head he put on the Stark smile.

"Excuse me ladies," Tony said, walking up beside Pepper, "Do you think I could borrow Miss. Potts for a moment or two?" He asked. The two woman smiled.

"Of course ." One said, then the two walked away.

Pepper glared but forced a smile, "Yes Mr. Stark?" She said through gritted teeth.

"Would you care to join me out on the balcony Miss. Potts?" He asked her.

She took a deep breath, "No thank you Mr. Stark, I am perfectly fine in here."

He grasped her arm in his hand, "Let me re-phrase that. I need to speak with you immediately out on the balcony Miss. Potts." Before she could protest he dragged her though the room and out onto the balcony.

"What do you want!" She said, venom lacing through her voice.

"Listen to me." He started, but she cut him off.

"No Tony! No! I am done listening, you need to listen-"

He grabbed her arms, "Pepper!" She stopped and stared at him, "Will you listen to me for a moment!"

He sighed, "I can't blame you Pep, you have the right to be mad. Okay, look. I thought I was protecting you from everything that I go through, everything that I do endangers you somehow. The more problems I rid the world of, the more safe I feel you are, because I want to protect you from all of these problems that I face!" He sighed. "Pepper if I didn't care I wouldn't have came tonight, you think that I want to be here? Hell no!"

He let go of her arms and turned around, running a hand over his face, "Pepper... I let you down. I know I did. And I don't want to stand here an dtell you that I won't make that mistake again. And I want you to know that I am sorry okay? I never wanted you to feel like you were less important than Iron Man, because you aren't. You are more important to me than anything in the world, and I can't even begin to express how much you mean to me. Pepper this is only the beginning of us! We have so much ahead of us, and I am sure as hell not letting go off you this early. "

"Tony-" She tried, but he kept going.

"Around you Pep, I don't have to be anyone but myself. I don't have to be iron Man, I don't have to be a hero. You are the only person that I can be, well me around. Pepper don't you realize that you are the one who helps me get through every god damn mission? i come home for you! You think I want to live with this thing in my heart? No, but Pepper you are my reason for living, no matter how cliché that sounds."

"Tony listen-"

"I can't do it without you Pep, I...I love you you and-"

Suddenly Pepper pressed his lips to his in a heated kiss. He was babbling, and though she found it extremely adorable she wanted him to shut up.

His arms circled around her waist and her's wound around his neck. When they finally came up for air Pepper smiled, "Shut up Tony."

He gave her a have flustered grin, "Keep doing that that and i promise I will do whatever the hell you want."

She smiled softly, and ran her finger tips through his hair, "You are impossible ya know that?" She whispered.

He grinned, "I'm sorry Pep."

Her hand stopped and she looked down, "No...no it's my fault Tony. I mean I shouldn't have walked out like that, I should have stayed and talked to you about it."

He shook his head and grabbed her wrist, "No no no, Pep it was my fault. I shouldn't have snapped." Pepper opened her mouth to say something, but Tony cupped his hand over her mouth, "Don't. Now come on, I want to go and show how amazing my girlfriend and that fact that I have her."

He removed his hand from her mouth and wrapped it around her waist, "Come on, Miss. Potts."

She kissed him again, "Right away."

* * *

A/n: Read and review guys! I hope you guys like it!


End file.
